


Hard-Ons And Headaches

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: In The Moment [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: 7rainbowprompts: violet set, Community: 7rainbowprompts, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the club with Blay and JM in tow, Qhuinn can't get Blay out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard-Ons And Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this pretty much complete for MONTHS. It was the ending that was getting to me. By the end, I chicken out on the smut. Hey, there's a blow job and plenty of nudity that makes this warrant the R/M rating, so no complaints! Well, you can complain if you don't like the fic. That's warranted. Sequel to In The Moment (my first Q/B fic), set two weeks later. (No beta.)
> 
> Prompt: #5 Oral Fixation (violet set)

John Matthew had protested when Qhuinn waved off the knock to the head by a _lesser_ as 'merely a flesh wound.' John grumbled silently as he slammed the door of his room, and Qhuinn stumbled away, heading for one of the doors across from John's room. He pushed the door open, one hand clutching his head as he grumbled to himself about stupid _lessers_ and interrupting him when he was about to bring a pair of particularly hot redheads back to a private bathroom. Now he had a headache _and_ a hard-on, a combination that he did not appreciate.

He tumbled onto his bed, awkwardly attempting to pull his shirt over his head, getting hopelessly tangled for a moment. Once the shirt was discarded, he yanked off his belt then kicked off his jeans, having trouble since his shitkickers, and his socks were still on. He managed, and everything ended up on the floor. He liked to sleep in the nude; it made it easier to jerk-off. Although, with all the action he usually got at the club, he rarely needed to.

It was strange, having two different parts of him throbbing; one head that was throbbing in pain, the other throbbing in a way that was about to become painful. Unfortunately for his cock, the more painful throbbing won out over the other. Qhuinn groaned as he sprawled out on the bed, not bothering to get under the sheets. Somehow, he found a way to ignore the pain and discomfort to fall into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Blay groaned as he wiped his face with a towel as he hit the showers. He had opted for training instead of a night at ZeroSum, even though John nearly begged for him to come along since he didn't want to be around Xhex alone after what he did when he was drunk the last time. Blay didn't want to go back to the club because of what happened the last time. After they had dragged John's drunk ass home, Qhuinn made the excuse that he needed to watch John all night, it being his duty and all. The morning after, Qhuinn pretended like nothing happened.

There was no way he could go to the club with Qhuinn and see him be his normal self. He knew John wouldn't be MIA this time, but he would have had to see Qhuinn go off with some random girls. It made his blood boil, though he'd never admit it out loud.

Instead, Blay decided to take out his frustration on the punching bags in the training room. He nearly broke the bag before one of the Brothers, Rhage if Blay remembered correctly, told him to hit the showers and to get some sleep. Blay wanted to protest, all his pent up frustrations not yet spent, but who was he to argue with a Brother?

With a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair, Blay walked to his room. It felt awkward to walk around the Brotherhood mansion in just a towel, but everyone seemed to be asleep or still out patrolling. He stopped rubbing the towel through his thick wet hair when he noticed his door was a bit opened, even though he remembered shutting it before; he had slammed it pretty hard when Qhuinn had wanted to hang out earlier.

Blay entered his room slightly apprehensive, finding one big, glaring difference when he turned around from closing the door behind him. Well, there were a few glaring differences like the trail of clothing leading to his bed, but that was not as strange as the male that was sprawled out on the bed, naked. Blay's eyes widened, taking in the site of Qhuinn's naked body, before turning away with a furious blush.

Millions of thoughts ran through Blay's head all at once ranging from _Am I in the wrong room?_ to _Damn, he looks so_ fuckable _right now._ Unfortunately, Blay's hormones decided to weigh in his thoughts, agreeing with his last thought.

Blay groaned, knowing he really should wake Qhuinn and inform him he's in the wrong room even though Blay just wanted him so bad. He glanced back his bed, getting a better view than the last time. What he really noticed was the hard-on Qhuinn had. Blay gulped as his thoughts betrayed him.

 _I just want take it into my mouth and make him come, hard._ Blay turned away again with a hard gulp, wishing he didn't conveniently have the object of his affections naked in his bed.

“Blay...” Qhuinn's voice moaned, and Blay froze before turning back around, readying an excuse of some sort for the situation.

When Blay turned around, about to make his excuse, he noticed Qhuinn was just moaning, Blay's name, in his sleep. It made him harder; although at this point, Blay hadn't known it was possible. Before Blay could gather his senses, Qhuinn moaned his name again. At that point Blay, threw away caution along with the towel that he was drying his hair with as he crawled onto the bed, eying Qhuinn's erection.

Blay had never given a blow job before, but he figured he could pull off whatever Qhuinn had pulled off at ZeroSum all those nights ago. He took in a deep breath then let it out before he lowered his mouth to Qhuinn's length. He slowly licked the tip, swirling his tongue.

That got a positive reaction. Qhuinn had moaned again, lifting his hips slightly in his sleep before settling back down. Blay stopped and gulped; he figured the moans were a sign for him to continue. He wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue, tasting pre-come just before taking more into his mouth. Blay's cock twitched at the sounds Qhuinn made, as did the fact that he was making these sounds because of _him_.

Blay bobbed his head bit, trying to take in more with every bob. As he continued, he didn't notice Qhuinn's eyes fluttering. Blay had decided to hum just before he noticed Qhuinn's wide open eyes. “Blay...?” Qhuinn questioned before he moaned again from the sound vibration around his cock.

When their eyes made contact, Blay choked and pulled away frantically. Qhuinn groaned at the loss, feeling a little upset that his orgasm was just denied. Before Qhuinn could string words together, Blay tumbled over Qhuinn's jeans on the floor in his attempt to move as far away from Qhuinn as possible.

With his head still pounding a bit from his head injury, Qhuinn pushed himself upright and crawled to the edge of the bed to help Blay. “Hey, man, are you all right?” he asked, his head still rather foggy and not exactly piecing everything together properly.

Blay looked up at Qhuinn incredulously. “Are you?” Blay countered, pushing himself off the floor. “You just woke up to your best bud giving you a blow job, and that's all you can say?”

Qhuinn blinked twice, the situation only starting to sink in. “I...” he trailed off, words not coming to him as his mind pieced everything together.

Blay was shocked; Qhuinn at a loss for words was a sight to behold, albeit a rare and frightening sight. “Did you hit your head or something, Qhuinn?” Blay asked, concern lacing his voice.

That was one question he could answer. Qhuinn nodded slowly, and Blay cringed before walking near the door to flick on the light switch. Qhuinn winced once the light illuminated the room. “Sorry,” Blay muttered before walking over to the bed and sitting calmly next to his very naked best friend.

It so didn't help that Blay was still only in a towel. If Qhuinn wasn't still dazed from a combination of the head injury and just waking up, Blay was sure he would notice his raging hard-on that was quite noticeable underneath his towel.

Blay had chosen to sit behind his friend as he lightly ran his hands through Qhuinn's hair, looking for bumps. He found one the left side of his head, but nothing that a good night's sleep wouldn't cure, and maybe something hard to drink in the morning. Blay pulled away his hands just as he stood up, facing away from Qhuinn, in an attempt to hide his hard-on.

“Go back to bed, Qhuinn. I'll find somewhere else to sleep,” Blay said as calmly as his could although his heart was racing.

Before he could move far, he felt his towel slip away. His eyes widened as he turned around on instinct, but immediately regretted it when he saw Qhuinn gripping his towel. The one that no longer covered his hard-on.

Qhuinn took in a deep breath, and Blay's breath caught in his throat, waiting for whatever Qhuinn was going to say. Qhuinn said nothing, but he grabbed Blay by the shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth. Blay kissed back, feeling Qhuinn's hard, naked body pressed against his.

* * *

As he kissed Blay, Qhuinn noticed that, even though he thought he was dreaming when he first yanked Blay's towel off, now he wasn't so sure. This was just as good as any of his dreams that he had the past few nights if not better, but the pain throbbing in the back of his head had chimed in. It painfully announced that he was awake and in a very heated, very _real_ situation. He couldn't pull away now, not after initiating the kiss, so he might as well enjoy it throughly.

Unlike the last kiss they shared at ZeroSum, this one was almost a fight for dominance. Blay's tongue was in his mouth, pushing against his tongue, licking every surface it could. It was demanding, hot, and everything Qhuinn's dreams consisted of, minus the throbbing pain in his head.

Before that night at ZeroSum, Qhuinn's dreams about sex with Blay weren't that frequent. Hell, they really only happened on the rare occasion he didn't get laid. Now that they happened every night, Qhuinn just knew he must have been moaning Blay's name whenever he dreamed. 

As they kissed, Qhuinn's thoughts were hitting him more coherently than they should have. Was he moaning Blay's name? Was that why Blay felt compelled to give him a blow job? Was he even freaked about that? Not really. It would have been a nice way to wake up had his head not been in a fog.

Both vampires pulled away gasping for air, and curiosity flitted through Blay's eyes. They stayed silent for a moment, heat radiating off each others' bodies while they collected their thoughts. Qhuinn smiled, catching Blay off guard slightly.

“That's a hell of a way to wake up,” Qhuinn said blithely.

Blay's face reddened, thought he tried to hide it. “I'm sorr-”

“Don't apologize,” Qhuinn cut in. “It was good. Was it your first time?”

Blay nodded dumbly, wondering why Qhuinn was acting like this was nothing. “How hard did you hit your head?” Blay asked suspiciously, blindly groping for his towel to cover himself.

“I'm fine, dammit!” Qhuinn exclaimed as Blay finally found his towel. “Do I have to have a concussion to want you?”

“Yes,” Blay answered as he wrapped the towel around himself. “That's the impression I've been getting the past week or two.”

Qhuinn winced at Blay's biting tone. “I'm an idiot, okay? Is that what you want to hear?” Qhuinn asked, looking straight into Blay's blue eyes.

“Not really,” Blay answered quietly, heading towards the door, but Qhuinn put a strong hand on his shoulder, preventing his exit.

Qhuinn turned Blay around and kissed him hard on the mouth. After a few moments of no response, Qhuinn pulled away. “Then how about this. I've dreamt of you every night since that time in the bathroom at ZeroSum. I can't get you out of my head, not even when I'm fucking some anonymous chick,” he said evenly, his tone serious. “I want you, and it has _nothing_ to do with a _concussion_.”

Blay swallowed the lump in his throat as Qhuinn pressed his body against him. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, afraid of the answer, but Blay had to ask.

Qhuinn yanked Blay's towel away, tossing it far from their reach as he pressed against Blay harder. “Would a concussion cause this reaction?” Qhuinn questioned as his hard-on pressed into Blay's stomach. “I'm thinking no.”

“I'm dreaming,” Blay breathed. “I must b-”

Qhuinn cut him off with his lips, seriously annoyed with his best friend depreciating himself like that. He kissed Blay with every bit of himself until Blay gave in and kissed back just as passionately. From there, the night only got better, and Qhuinn couldn't even feel the pain in his head anymore, not with Blay wrapped around him. Soon, after hours of fucking each other into the mattress, both vampires fell asleep comfortable in each other's arms.


End file.
